


Do You Ever Shut Up?

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Basically Porn, Blowjobs, F/M, Sex, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, bj, reader doesn't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader doesn't keep quiet so Frank makes use of that mouth





	Do You Ever Shut Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - -__Mina__-
> 
> Request - Please a Frank Castle x F Reader. Where she's a new vigilante in Hell's Kitchen who has a similar modus operandi to Frank but she's as talkative as deadpool and Frank and her decide to work together and he finds her dark humor and the way her face lights up every time she sees him adorable but also he hates how much she talks so he finds a better use for her mouth,if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Do you ever shut up?" Frank grunted

 

"Well, not mostly, but there was this one time in the 2nd Grade when I didn't talk for two weeks because I saw my neighbour murder her dog, but I was really young, so no one believed me when I told everyone," You started on another rant, not looking at Frank as he rolls his eyes and tries to concentrate on the street below

 

You'd met him a few months ago. You kept running into him because you were the new vigilante in Hell's Kitchen. All dressed in maroon, you came to be known as "The Mistress" as you were either with Matt or Frank or even if you were alone, one of them would follow you to make sure you were alright. 

 

"And that was the one time that I actually did shut up," You concluded, "Oh look! Bad guys," A smile crept up your cheeks 

 

You preferred using guns but kept a katana just in case you ran out of bullets. 

 

"Slowly," Frank said but you were always tiptoeing through the rooftops 

 

* * *

 

A few successful stakeouts later, you and Frank being together was becoming a common occurrence. You killed too because you didn't believe that "letting justice system" handle it was ever enough. You knew from your own personal experiences that the system was only beneficial to the rich and the resourceful. 

 

* * *

 

The DareDevil stopped working with you because he thought that the Punisher had gotten into your head, and that's why you were okay with killing. 

 

"Tell me if he's forcing you to do it his way," He'd pleaded 

 

"Maybe I just like the feeling of blood dripping down my sword, baby," You'd whispered to him 

 

* * *

 

"You know what's the difference between bad guys and watermelons?" You called out to Frank as you skipped over the dead bodies that littered around the both of you 

 

"What?" Frank grunted which followed by a sigh 

 

"One's fun to slice through, the other's a watermelon!" You squealed as you laughed loudly 

 

"For the love of god, Y/N," Frank rubbed the bridge of his nose

 

"What?" Your voice was full of innocence 

 

"Aww, what's the matter, Frankie? Can't handle a bit of humour?" You laughed again and he was almost lost in the melody of you voice 

 

"Sweetheart, you really need to shut up sometimes," Frank voiced his opinion again

 

You walked right up to him, "Why?" You said in a sultry tone

 

"Because you talk too much, why else" Frank stated in an obvious tone

 

"Well, we can't do much about that, honestly," You started off again, "I enjoy talking, plus communication is super important between partners, right? Right. Anyway, so, like I was saying," You kept going 

 

"Shut up before I make use of your mouth," Frank told you off

 

"Oh yeah?" You winked, "How's that gonna happen? You're gonna put me on my knees or is this gonna be a meet-cute where you - " You're cut off by lips against yours.

 

Frank's hand wraps around your throat as his lips give you a bruising kiss. Your hands fall to his ammo belt, pulling him closer, but he parts to breathe, "Kiss me," You finish your sentence 

 

You look at each other for a moment and the adrenaline that's pumping through your veins is getting to you.  

 

"Fuck," You breathe out

 

Frank presses against you as he pushed you into the wall behind. Your arms snake around his neck, pulling him in as his calloused hands fall to your waist.

 

"Not here," He grunts and grabs your hand as he started to walk 

 

Through the back alley, you find a car and get into it. 

 

"What was that?" You started again, "Are you gonna fuck me or did you just kiss me to shut me up?" You purred into his ear as your hand went up his thigh 

 

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, you smirked because of this reaction. 

 

You palmed his erection through his pants. Your hot breath against neck as you sucked a mark, "Tell me what you want big boy," You whispered 

 

You knew he would never tell you what he wanted. That's just who Frank Castle was. 

 

The car skid to a stop in a warehouse.

 

"Oh, this is kinky, Frank," You exclaimed, 

 

You were taking in the surrounding when you were yanked away by Frank.

 

"Use your words, big man," You said sweetly, "Tell me what you want," You teased him again

 

You were in another room. There was only a table, a single chair and a dusty old mattress on the floor.

 

"Oh, Frankie," You sighed, "Who'd have thought that you'd be such a romantic?" 

 

The last word was crushed out of you as Frank was against you.

 

You nibbled his lower lip as he let you deepen the kiss. 

 

You hands struggled with his belt for a while but you finally got it opened. You pushed his pants off, along with his briefs. 

 

Your eyes flicked down as you pulled away to breathe. 

 

 _The Punisher's guns were in no way trying to compensate for something because this man was huge_ , You thought to yourself

 

You dropped to your knees as you gave him a few painfully slow strokes. 

 

Locking your eyes with his as you swirled your tongue around the tip and Frank groaned as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

You grew braver and you licked the shaft and you stroked him slowly. You could feel him pulsing beneath your fingers. 

 

You began to fasten your pace as you took him deeper, soon enough, he was hitting the back of your throat. 

 

Your eyes were watering and Frank's hand was in your hair, pushing himself further into you. You massaged his ballsack and felt him whimper. 

 

"You keep doing that and I won't last long, sweetheart," Frank said hoarsely as he pulled you up.

 

A thin string of strip stretched between your lips and his throbbing member as he did. 

 

He kissed you again, tasting himself on your lips. 

 

Soon enough, he'd ripped off your clothes as he mumbled an apology into your lips as your nails raked his back. 

 

He was built like a brick house but you knew that your nails were going to leave marks.

 

Frank's hands cupped your breasts as he sucked your neck. He kissed you every time you were about to say something or gave you gentle squeezes that turned your words into gasps and moan. 

 

He lined up against your centre and looked into your eyes for confirmation as he held you against the wall, with your legs around his massive torso. 

 

"I swear to god, Frank, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll - " You were cut off by Frank thrusting into you 

 

He let you adjust until you screamed for him to move. 

 

Each push was with such precision that you were already seeing stars. 

 

You held on to his shoulder, tearing his skin with your nails. 

 

Between moans of pleasure, he moved again, sitting down on the chair so you could ride him. The change of position made him brush against your sweet spot with every thrust. 

 

Your walls contracted around him and a white wave washed over you. Frank's pace remained steady as his hands were on your waist, and you were still being fucked relentlessly. Not that you minded. 

 

Soon, his movements became uneven. You knew he was close. 

 

You held his face as you kissed him deeply, "I'm on the pill," You spoke into the kiss and Frank spilled himself into you 

 

You came against as his warmth filled you and touched you perfect spot once more, 

 

He Held you as your breaths became normal, slipping out of you, you winced because you were sensitive. 

 

"If that's how you're gonna shut me off, maybe I should talk more," You gave a soft chuckle and even Frank's lips curled into a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback!
> 
> Please leave a comment< <3


End file.
